Only Time Will Tell
by Deener The Writer
Summary: Six years in the future. With Jason in the eleventh grade now, he explors his feelings for Eileen


**Only Time Will Tell**

_Disclaimer; I do not own FoxTrot, Universal Press Syndicates and/or Bill Amend does. All name's (except for the characters in FoxTrot), companies, and establishments are fictitious and were made by me._

_(A/N; The characters in 2008 are a few years older and the story focuses on Jason.)_

_Jason-16 (Eleventh Grade)_

_Paige-20 (3__rd__ year of university)_

_Peter-22 (University grad and aspiring rock star)_

_Andy-48_

_Roger-51_

_Oh yeah, Jason is based mostly on me. We're both the same age, we're both the youngest in our family, and in this story and the only difference between us here is he's blonde and I have brown hair._

_Also, keep in mind that the characters have changed their personalities a bit because they've all grown up and matured._

_Also, I live in the Province of Ontario, so a lot of time the school curriculum will be according to the Provincial curriculum in Ontario._

**Chapter 1; In the Beginning**

**Jason's POV**

That blonde boy who used to throw an iguana in his sisters face is no more. The boy that hated girls and preferred video games to physical exercise is dead. That boy with messy hair is now gone from earth. That was the old Jason Fox, I am the new Jason Fox. My hair is much shorter, pulled up in the front with hair gel, the star on the basketball team, taller, more muscular, and I have a keen interest in girls. I still maintain my good grades, but there is something missing from my life, I just don't know what it is.

I got up at 7:00 that morning. I can't stand Mondays because that's the day you have to go back to school for five days and you can't sleep in or stay up late. I went to my drawer and got a plain blue shirt out of my drawer and put on some jeans and went downstairs to the kitchen. Mom was eating cereal and reading a magazine on how to get rid of gray hair. Dad was busily looking for the coffee pot. Dad looked a lot different these days. Not only has he lost all of his hair, but he was a lot thinner now, since he was warned that he could get a heart attack any day, he rarely ate except at meals (very light portions at that) and exercised every day. Peter 

was back home and had graduated from University and was going to go to Art School but he and his band (Peter, lead guitarist. Steve Riley, lead singer and occasionally the rhythm guitarist. Larry Larmers, bass guitar and backing vocalist. And Brad Vickson, the drummer). Peter is supposed to meet with a music agent in a few weeks so his band FoxTrot (obviously Peter's suggestion) have been working non-stop with their music and try to improve, but they're pretty good. Peter taught me how to play the guitar and I'm taking lessons now on how to play. Back to the main story, Paige is studying journalism in University right now and is tops in her class. She actually got together with Morton Goldthwait a few years earlier and his influence on her made her a model student. Peter is still with Denise and he's thinking about buying a certain type of ring for her.

I ate my breakfast and was about to go to wait for the bus when suddenly,

"Oh shit! I left my math book on my desk!"

I raced back into my room and grabbed my book when suddenly a small picture caught my eye; a picture of Marcus, Phoebe, Eileen, and me at summer camp when we were ten. I smirked at the picture remembering how much fun we had at camp that year. Eileen and I have since become close friends as we grew up when we were 12 or 13. Marcus and I are still best friends, but Eileen and I are very close to each other and I am still appalled when I think of the ways I used to treat her.

Sometimes I wonder if we could be more than friends. I sometimes look at the way Peter and Denise feel for each other and I wonder if Eileen and I could feel the same way for each other. I remember when we were in the 5th grade she asked if I liked her after Valentine's Day. Man, I wish she could ask me that again.

I went back downstairs and just made it to my bus. I found an empty place to sit and rested my eyes the whole ride there (A/N that's what many of us Canadians do). Eileen sat behind me on the bus and was reading a book. When we got off the bus, we started chatting to each other. For some reason, I was real glad to see her. I'm always glad to see her, but for some reason, I wanted to see her more than anything in the world today. She looked so beautiful walking with me with her long brown hair touching her shoulders, and her water-blue eyes. I felt the beat in my heart getting faster as I walked with her

"Morning, Eileen. You look nice today," I cannot believe that was all I could say. It was true though. She was wearing a blue blouse and a red skirt which made her look pretty hot.

"Well hi, Jason. You look the same as always,"

That was true as well. I always wear no-name shirts and shorts or jeans. I dislike looking like a walking billboard so that's why I wear plain shirts.

So we walked and chatted to each other until she suddenly stopped,

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need to put my books in my locker Jason,"

"Oh," Man, I was sure zoned out. I never had noticed, but I began wondering if we could know what love is and express it towards each other.

She put her backpack in her locker and smiled as she put the lock back in. The bell rang right after that.

"I have math, how about you Jason?"

"Um, we have the same class together, remember?"

"Oh, crap, right,"

**Eillen's POV**

I can't believe I didn't remember that! It's just that despite the nerdy glasses, he looks real cute standing there. He makes my head real foggy these days and I can never get over that. I never forgot the day he grew up. He began acting more mature towards women and stopped scaring them and became their friends. I still can't believe that Jason Fox, one of the most popular students in the school was actually an immature brat. He was on my mind a lot more than before. Sometimes when I'm alone, I get a vision in my head of him kissing me. He has been such a treasured friend for years and I wouldn't want to jeopardize that. All I can do is hope one day we'll have mutual feelings for each other.

**Jason's POV**

Straight up, I hate math. I do well in math, I just can't stand all the work involved and the large amount of questions (A/N: Jason really has grown up!) It's also that the person that I sit next to is very distracting, but in a good way. No it's not Marcus, he sits in the desk on the left. I'm more distracted by the girl in the desk on the right; Eileen Jacobson. She looked so beautiful just sitting there. It's hard for me to look away from her sometimes because she is so close I could reach out and grab her.

"Who knows the answer? Jason?"

I then snapped out of my daydream, "Sorry Miss Christopher, I don't"

Peter and Paige had warned me about Miss Christopher. She always asks the students with their hands down for the answers and **never** asks anyone with their hand up for the answer. I looked at the board a few seconds later and couldn't believe I didn't get that. Marcus eventually got the answer and at around 9:45and we left for our next class. I had biology next and she had english so I had to go an hour without her. Marcus was in my biology class and we had man-to-man private conversations together during class while Dr. Ting was on the phone with his publisher. He was writing a first edition of a biology textbook with other biology teachers.

"Marcus, do you ever feel you're missing something from your life?"

"No, not really," he replied.

"Do you ever feel that there is something that is within your reach but you haven't recognized it?"

"No,"

"Damn man!"

"Easy, Jason. What is bothering you these days? You seem edgy,"

"I dunno man. It seems like there's been something I've had in front of me for years and I haven't recognized it until now or something,"

"Sorry man. I'm not that great at psychology,"

"Ah, just forget it. Probably nothing,"

The day eventually ended and Eileen and I boarded the bus to go home and had another chat on the way home. Eileen and I get on the bus to go to school at different places, but we get off the bus to go home at one place. It's probably because the bus has some other route to go to or something. My house is a couple of blocks away from Eileen's, so I always walk her home to her door.

"My God, Miss Christopher is trying to kill us with work," Eileen groaned.

"Yeah. Maybe she's one of those aliens I thought I saw when I was ten.

"Yes, and I recall when you were ten, you loved homework,"

"Pfft, don't remind me. It was just one of those things you go through when you want to be better than everyone else. I thought by doing so much work I would be unique,"

"You weren't unique at all. You were real different from all the others. But I like the way you are now,"

"I was different? Then why were you trying to date me in the fifth grade?"

We were approaching her house.

"I wasn't. I was just playing. You know how kids are,"

"You brushed your foot against mine when we went out for ice cream,"

"Yes, and you bought that huge sundae when I asked you to do it for me. And you splattered your face in ice cream four times whenever I said Marcus was at the front door of the parlour,"

"Ho-hum. You did everything but try to kiss me,"

"Oh, I can't believe I missed that one,"

"Is that an invitation?"

"No. Not that I'm saying you're not good looking or anything it's just…"

I came a little closer to her, "Just?

"Just..." she looked at me for a second then our lips met and fused together for maybe 10 seconds. It was definitely 10 seconds of bliss.

"Did we just do that?" I asked.

"I...think...so..." She replied back to me. **TO BE CONTINUED**

_Hi, guys. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my first fic about FoxTrot. Again, reviews are greatly appreciated and I will post when I finish chapter two. _

_Thanks again!_


End file.
